MuvLuv: Aurora Borealis
by Alastor Mobius Toth
Summary: A prequel drabbles of sorts for the Comet. Not everyone agreed that the world should be saved as it was. Some saw the destruction as the chance for rebirth.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Muv-Luv franchise, or the Metal Gear Solid (which inspired said fragment). If I did, I wouldn't have to write fanfics.

"_From the Alternative, two specters were born: Those who wished to save the world no matter the cost; and those who would see it move forward, no matter the cost ."_

The snow whipped mercilessly around them, as the heavily armed soldiers made their way across the camp. Dogs howled in the background, while Soviet troops made way for the arrivals. Twin flags: the Red & Gold of the USSR with Black & Blue of the U.N flew somewhere behind them .

The group stopped before a small barrack , tightly guarded by soldiers. They were all clad in standard Soviet winter gear. But that was where similarities ended . Their uniforms underneath the ballistic vests were clear white-and-blue, while their armaments were composed mostly of modified FN FALs. Some also carried the Czech Skorpion submachine guns. All bore Colt Single Action Army revolvers . Their eyes were covered by black glass-like plate that extended from their helmets; black balaclavas covered their faces.

Except for her.

Long, purple hair, tied into elaborate bun gently flew in the wind, past the white fur collar, as in defiance of the wind. Her posture was determined, like that of veteran soldier or an agent.

The trooper before the door cocked his rifle, before putting his hand on the doorknob. He took only a single glace at the woman to confirm that she was ready, before swinging the door open.

The single girl did not move from her spartan chair. The simplistic, tattered coat clung around her frail, unnaturally pale body. Her once-vibrant silver-violet eyes were now dull, her lips dry. A pair of almost ancient iron handcuffs hung around her legs, tied to a block of cement. The entire room stank of sweat, fear and urine.

The girl did not look up, nor did she try to run. There was no point anymore. No point in being defiant. No point in being afraid.

There was nothing left after all.

_"They've told us everything."_ The woman's Russian was flawless. _"It matched your story, and that of your brother's. No need to worry. They didn't suffer. At least, compared to what your folks would have done to them."_

The girl said nothing...but the small amount of tension in her muscles; present beforehand, seemed to evaporate.

_"There's no need to be ashamed of this. You've done what you did to survive."_

The woman reached to her pocket and pulled out something. It was an old cassette player – the height of technological consumer electronics before Soviet Union almost ceased to exist.

_"Here. Consider it a graduation present. You're a real Human now, Cryska."_

The woman swiftly threw the object at the girl, who was just barely able to catch it. The woman just smiled, as she turned on her heel.

_"Tell Sandek, I said_ Hi"

The soldiers closed the doors behind her .

The ride to the site was uneventful. Hind-Ds flew above them, as the teams scrambled; groups of Surface Pilots in their reinforced armours made their way to t he stationed TSFs – mostly MiG- and Su-2 7s . There were no markings on those craft s, no numbers or flags.

The group disembarked before the last couple of Hinds, their rotors slowly moving as the pilots begun to warm up the engines. The runway was clear, the wind still cold.

The woman made her way towards the craft . A single soldier matched up to her pace, and handed her a device – a box that looked like a cross between a UV-lamp and a tool box.

She stopped before the crafts tail. In bold black lettering, a single phrase was etched onto the otherwise white Hind.

_ALT_

With a swipe of hand, a flash of the light, the lettering melted into nothing.

The soldiers wordlessly took the hint and begun to rip off the emblems attached to their shoulder. A round plaque, with stylized winged woman, holding a downward-pointing sword.

A single phrase ran underneath and above .

_A-00_

_Phantasm_

The soldiers tossed the plagues into a nearby cylinder that also served as an impromptu fireplace. The woman handed back the strange device, before turning to her troops. Her purple hair flowed with her, her ruby eyes bore into their faceless heads.

- "Our Dagger was smuggled and is poised to strike. The operation to terminate Alternative III is now a go."

The soldiers saluted her, before beginning to fill into the Hinds. The woman glanced across the base one more time, as the nearby TSFs begun to ascend.

Wordlessly, she walked after her soldiers, and soon after the Hinds majestically took off, and nothing remained to point that these men were ever at this place .

**Author's Note: **When I was developing Comet, two stories were born: The story of Heroes, and the story of Villains.

* * *

For a long time now, I was developing Yuuya's adventure, and planning his misfortunes. And with that came the stories of the villains. Villains yet unrevealed , but ones that I hope, will outshine Yuuko's pitiful plotting and Master's wannabe terrorism.

This - if this will ever take off the ground - is intended to be rationale for them. Their start of darkness. This would be less of a story about BETA, about war; but more about the question: How should the world be saved? Does it _deserve _of being saved? This is the one question Muv-Luv would never answer, at least to me.

Truth be told, I was sitting on this for a while, just wanted to get ahead with Comet first. But with things being what they are...well. Of course, I didn't really get a proper inspiration until I saw Ground Zeroes trailer (or is it Phantom Pain now?), which is why this snipped looks like it looks. But rest assured, this is most definitely an original concept.

And to conclude: I could use a lot more BETA readers. WildGoose is a wonderful guy, but even he can't do several things at once. I'd appreciate if some of you could help us. You don't have to be a " ff net " qualified Beta either; since most of the work me or Goose do gets sent between mails or Animesuki PMs. So if anyone would be interested in helping in proof reading and that sort of stuff f or my MabuRavu, please, PM me here, or just send a mail to me.


End file.
